Kai's Father
by Freekiellie
Summary: Kai is being forced to go to school. Unfortunatley, Tyson and the gang go there too and are in his class. To make matters worse, Kai's father is trying to contact him. The bad memories of a cold phoenix return. Slight KaixHil. Rated K
1. First day back

"Frikin' school." Kai cursed. He was sat in the back of his grandfather's limo, glaring out the window at every single person who dared to peek inside. He knew because of the tainted windows that no body could see him, but to heck with that. Kai Hiwatari was annoyed.

Why? Well, number one. Kai had to go to school. After all, he needed an education. He was supposed to be in Senior High school because he had passed he entrance exam months ago, but Kai had managed to use blading as an excuse not to go so far. Until his grandfather had found out and forced him to go continue his education.

Number two? Tyson was going to the same school as himself, and no doubt that egocentric teen would drive him up the wall. Rei too, and Max and Hilary. Perfect. That wasn't all! It seemed most of the people he knew were going, most of whom he didn't know about yet. No doubt he soon would. Kai had repeatedly asked for a private tutor, or at least to apply for another school. But no.

Not only that, but he was having family troubles. Most of which he would rather ignore than dwell on, just like every other problem Kai has. His father had been trying to contact him. Kai had told no one of this and didn't plan to. The only person who knew anything about his father was Tala, and Tala only knew his name.

Kori Hiwatari. From English to Japanese, that literally translates as cold. Just like his personality. Well, as they say, like father like son.

"We are here, master Kai." the driver announced, automatically winding down the window separating the driver from the passenger. Kai growled in annoyance. He was about to leave the car before the driver could escort him, but he saw that a huge crowd was starting to gather around the limo. Kai sniffed.

"Great." the door opened and Kai had no choice but to exit the vehicle. He picked up his drawstring bag and slung it casually over one shoulder. The group of people edged closer, gasping.

"It's him! It's really him!" someone shouted. The break of the silence caused everyone to come charging forward and start screaming and yelling at Kai.

The driver did his best to create a gap through the crowd, and failed, ending up being taken away like a raft in strong currents. Kai was annoyed. He bared his teeth like a dog at anyone who strayed too close, but the fans were too excited and pushed forward.

When someone crashed into Kai, he snapped. "GET LOST!" he shouted. Silence dawned on the crowd and a path formed towards the school gates. Kai hunched his shoulders and scowled, striding down the path and slamming the door to the school shut. No one dared follow him.

Clattering down the hall, Kai made sure his mood was known throughout the whole school. He flung the door to his class open and paused in the doorway. Tyson was sat on the desk at the front, talking to Rei and Max. Great. That was all he needed.

"Kai! What's up dude?" Tyson grinned.

"Hn." Kai grunted. He moved to his seat and sat down. It was where he had forced the teacher to let him sit, the lone seat at the back corner of the room, next to the window. _And if it gets too bad, I have an easy route out of here._ He had joked to himself. Although now it seemed he was going to take that route out of sheer frustration.

"It's been awhile since we went to school, eh? Well, I came yesterday while you lasted about 10 minutes before just walking out." Tyson added. It was true. Kai had come to school yesterday and had managed to slip in silently. But when he was spotted by a group of girls, the crowds came piling in. Once the teacher had managed to force them back to their own classes, Kai decided he couldn't take it and stormed out.

He hadn't even spoke to Tyson, who had come in late. For once, it seemed Tyson was early. Kai didn't even consider why; it was none of his business. He just wished Tyson would think this about Kai's life. None of his business.

No such luck.

"So, why are you in such a sour mood?"

"Hn."

"I mean, more sour than usual."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay! Don't get your pants in a twist." Tyson complained and walked off to his own seat. Just then, Hilary walked in the room. She looked around and saw Kai.

"Oh, Kai! You're at school!" Kai gulped down the sudden tension rising in his body.

"Hmph." He managed to mutter, turning his head to look out the window.

Hilary frowned slightly and then took her own seat and got out her books. Rei looked up and saw Hilary hiding behind her books and Kai's body looking out of the window, but his eyes watching her carefully. It went on for several minutes while Tyson and Max talked obliviously, until finally Kai sighed silently and looked back outside. Rei stayed quiet, but continued checking on Kai and Hilary's faces.

Hilary never even looked up from her books though Rei doubted she was reading them. Kai however glanced repetitively in her direction. Eventually, the rest of the class trooped in just seconds before the bell. The teacher came in and tapped the desk for attention.

"Alright, you miserable lot. Let's get started." Some girls stared at a bored looking Kai for practically all form period, while others watched Rei, Max and Tyson. It seemed they still hadn't gotten over having a bunch of stars in their class.

At lunch, Kai angrily stormed into the toilets, scattering a group of younger boys as he charged in. He took out his phone and dialled his grandfather's number instantly.

"Yes, Kai?" the cold voice answered.

"I want out." Kai said, simply.

"Kai. We've been over this. You HAVE to go. You have no authority in the decision."

"At least transfer me then!"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"No, Kai."

"Bastard!" he yelled down the phone and hung up. After a few minutes of frustrated pacing, Kai dialled the number again. "I'll do anything!" He said before his grandfather could even answer.

"Hmm..." It was an ominous noise that Kai did not like in the slightest. "Nope. There's nothing I need you to do."

"Bullshit! You always need more good bladers at the abbey!"

"I can't use you. You're too well known. The authorities will be on my case in an instant."

"I'll fake my death!" Kai pleaded. His grandfather laughed.

"Oh Kai. You amuse me."

"It's not meant to be funny!" Kai shouted. He pounded the nearest sink with his fist, not caring for the instant pain that followed.

"I'm sorry Kai."

"Fine. I'll run away."  
>"A fruitless task. I have installed a tracker into your body."<p>

"I'll yank it out!"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"I don't care! I'm going to commit suicide if this crap goes on!"  
>"No you won't. You love yourself too much." It was true. The only person Kai cared about was himself. The thought of suicide had never appealed to him at all.<p>

"Bastard!"

"What have I told you about swearing?"

"BASTARD, BASTARD, BASTARD!" Kai yelled into the microphone.

"You have always been childish, young Kai."

"Don't patronize me!" Kai's grandfather chuckled.

"I'll have to go now. I have work to do."  
>"Don't you dare!"<p>

"Bye bye."

"Fine! I'll just go with my father!" Kai growled. There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"What do you know of your father?" came the quick reply down the line. Kai smirked. He had him.

"Bye bye, granddaddy!" Kai smiled. "Pick me up after shitty school!" And he hung up, satisfied.

After school, Kai waited outside the front gates, glaring at anyone who dared stray too close. A slick, black limo pulled up, purring like a cat. _No wonder I got mobbed this morning. _Kai thought. _This car would stand out just about anywhere. _

Noticing the dark figure in the glass, Kai realised his grandfather had come along, most likely to interrogate him on what he meant by 'father'._ Blackmail shall be used to swap information, for freedom. _Kai grinned to himself. _And I __**will **__get my way. _

Kai moved to the other side of the limo and got in. He made sure he totally ignored his grandfather, sitting in his usual position; eyes closed, arms folded. Voltaire was growing visibly impatient.

"Kai. Tell me what you know about your father."

"He's a bastard." Kai answered. Voltaire rolled his eyes and tapped his foot simultaneously.

"Why do you have to be so challenging?" he muttered under his breath. Kai nearly smirked but held himself in. "Has your father tried to contact you?" Voltaire asked, straight out.

"I''ll tell you, but only if you pull me out of school."

"Oh, so it's blackmail, is it?"

"Yup." There was a tense silence, mainly because Voltaire was clenching his fists around an imaginary throat in frustration.

"Okay." Voltaire sighed. "I won't pull you out of school, Kai. So just tell me what you know."

"No."

"I will make sure you go through the most horrific beating you have ever had."

"I'll live."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Well, maybe. Either way, you know you won't break me into revealing anything. You have my word on that."  
>"Fine. I will burn your body until you tell me."<p>

"You're going a bit over the top for my fathers sake, aren't you?"

"You're father... I know what he wishes to do with you, and I won't allow it."

"What?" Kai asked, curiously.

"Now now." Voltaire grinned. "I can't tell you that." Kai 'humphed' in reply and turned back to the window. "Right. If you don't tell me now, you won't have chance to later."

"I know."

"I'm going to call Boris." Voltaire said, getting out his mobile.  
>"Fine by me."<p>

"I'm calling him."

"Yes, I can see that." Kai rolled his eyes.

"This is your last chance!" Voltaire put the phone to his ear. A tiny spark of fear lit up in Kai's heart, only to be put out a second later.

"Just ring him." Kai shrugged. "I dare you." This last bit, Kai flashed a glare at Voltaire. Voltaire started slightly. Kai grinned, satisfied at his reaction.

"Boris?"

"Yessir?"

"Get down here. Now. Bring your tools. Kai is refusing to speak." There was a mysterious chuckle and the sound of a door opening on the other side.

"Yessir. On my way."

**AN: Sorry this was short. The rest will definitely be much longer, I just wanted to find out what you thought. This is not my main story so the updates won't be frequent. Possibly once or twice a week. Okay :D Press that button!**


	2. Beaten

"Get inside." Voltaire instructed when the car pulled up. "And don't try anything." Kai shot a glare at his grandfather, before doing as instructed and heading inside the mansion he was supposed to call 'home'. Instantly, he was grabbed by two guards who were hired by Voltaire to keep a constant guard on Kai. They dragged him upstairs.

"I can walk, you bastards!" Kai growled. Though the guards knew this was an empty threat; the boy said something along those lines every time they so much as tapped him. Voltaire had explained that this was Kai's way of keeping his dignity in tact, even when he was obviously beaten.

They escalated the royal red staircase, turning left and continuing down the carpeted hallway until they reached a door unlike all the others. It was bullet proof, blast proof and had a titanium lock. After all, unnecessary precautions were Voltaire's speciality.

Before, these measures were essential with Kai around. But finally, Boris broke Kai and the phoenix was never the same. It used to be that Kai would carry out his threats, now they were simply a useless scare tactic. The guards never found out exactly what happened that night when Boris entered Kai's room, all they heard was the blood-curdling screams, muffled by soundproof walls.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get inside." The first guard smirked while the second guard loosed his grip to unlock the steel door in front of him. It took several seconds before there was a soft click and a pneumatic hiss as the doors slid open. Kai was literally thrown inside and the doors locked quickly behind him.

Kai sighed and turned towards his bed. Picking up the tray of dirty plates left over from this mornings breakfast, Kai selected his tea cup and weighed it in his left hand. He passed it from hand to hand before finally smashing the pottery into the grey wall. There was a crash, followed by a clatter as the shards of pot dropped onto the cold, concrete floor.

Kai carelessly took the sharpest looking piece and tested it by running it along one finger. Blood dripped from the new wound and Kai nodded, satisfied with the sharpness. He sat in front of the wall and used the pointed edge of the pot to calve away the top layer of paint on the surface. A trail of darker grey appeared in the wake of his new tool.

Kai drew shapes and images on the wall, his tongue slipping between his lips as he concentrated. Soon, the pictures he had inside his head started to take shape on the rough wall. Kai finished the images and looked at them carefully. It was an image of Dranzer, Dranzer's gears and other parts all separately drawn and labelled in front of him. Kai chewed one finger and edited the drawings, working out equations and problems on a blank space to his right.

Finally, he had Dranzer's new design figured out and he took out his blade to compare notes.

Voltaire looked up from his paperwork to glance at the live feed from the security camera displayed on the wall in front of him. He lifted the remote and chose camera 6, Kai's room. "He's doing it again. Designing Dranzer to perfection That boy will make one fine engineer some day." Voltaire zoomed in on the images and took a screen shot that he sent to his laptop.

Later, he would sharpen the image and copy down the new ideas to send to his top engineers in France. They would create the blade exactly how Kai had planned, making an almost perfect 4D copy of it. Almost perfect. Almost as in Kai would never be satisfied with it.

That was what Kai was like. He strived for perfection, only frustrating himself when he wasn't totally on track of his near impossible goal. The reason Voltaire had sent Kai to school was so he could learn the basics of what he need to achieve a flawless result. Voltaire would then hire Kai as the Abbey's top engineer and BIOVOLT would raise the next generation of world-champion bladers.

All they had to do was break Kai down so he agreed. Unfortunately, this could only be achieved in two ways. Number one, gaining the uppermost respect from Kai. Kai had lost all respect for Voltaire the day he was born. The shattered pieces of Kai's heart could never be recovered.

Kai's heart was like a ship wreck in the Arctic. Some stray debris floated and occasionally came to the surface, the rest were scattered and lost in the deep, dark depths of millions of gallons of freezing cold water. Unrecoverable.

So the second option was the only option. It was thought an impossible task by anyone who knew Kai, but Voltaire could sense his work coming through. They had to break Kai. That had been slightly achieved once, when Boris had dealt with Kai for setting fire to the BIOVOLT labs. And by dealt, Kai would never do something so destructive again. The near-death experience for Kai had smothered the light of the Phoenix.

The phone beside Voltaire burst into life. He answered it, casually.

"Sir, Boris has arrived."

"Let him in and lead him to my office." Voltaire instructed, hanging up. The door behind him creaked as Boris entered. Without even glancing round, Voltaire addressed Boris. "I've got some outside work to complete. I will be gone for at least a day. I therefore need you to look after Kai."  
>"Understood." Boris smirked.<p>

"I'm going to go and tell Kai of your arrival before I depart for the Depot. Be sure to be strict, but don't kill him. I need the boy alive and with all his brain cells in tact."

"You just took all the fun out of it." Boris complained. Voltaire ignored him and picked up the briefcase by his desk.

"No, no no!" Kai shook his head. "That's not going to work!" he scrapped the idea and started sketching another. "Hm." He paused to inspect it. Smiling slightly as he nodded, Kai jumped when the door behind him clicked.

He stood up straight away, glaring to see who would enter. Voltaire stepped inside and Kai inwardly breathed out in relief. He thought it was Boris. Dropping the sharp piece of pot in his hand, Kai casually strode over to his bed and sat down on the thin mattress.

"What do you want?" Kai snapped. Voltaire strode over to the designs on the wall and examined them.

"These are good, Kai."

"Hn. It's only what every good blader can do." Kai muttered. Voltaire shook his head.

"You're wrong. These are exceptionally good."

"Pha. Get out my face." Kai lay on his bed, arms behind head. He closed his eyes.

"Boris is here." Kai's eyes snapped open. Voltaire noticed the action and continued. "I have to go out of town for awhile. Boris is going to be in charge of you." Kai visibly gulped and then shut his eyes.

"What's that got to do with me?" Kai managed to stay casual. Voltaire sighed and shook his head.

"Kai. Why won't you let go of that pride you hold so close to your heart and be truthful for once?"

"You want the truth?" Kai sat up, glowering at Voltaire. "You and Boris make a great couple. You're both freaks." Kai lay back down, not entirely content with his comeback, but it would do for now.

"Freaks?" A new voice joined them, making Kai shoot up and over to the other side of the room. "That's not nice, _young Kai_." Boris emphasized the words to send a shiver down Kai's spine. He controlled the shaking fear that threatened to consume him and forced a smirk.

"Hello, Boris." There was a silence as the two stared each other down. Voltaire rolled his eyes and then moved for the door.  
>"Good bye, Kai." Kai broke his steady gaze on Boris and watched wide-eyed as Voltaire left. Boris instructed the guards to close the door, forcing Kai's trembling to start up again. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach.<p>

"So, how have you been, _young Kai_?" Boris asked, still smiling sadistically.

"Why did you shut the door?" Kai yelled.

"Why, I only wanted to have a private conversation with you. Is that so bad?"

"Get out!" Kai shouted.

"If you give me Dranzer, I won't hurt you." Boris blackmailed.

"Go to hell!" Kai screamed. He stepped back until the cold wall pressed against his back.

"Now, now. It won't be forever. I'll give her back before Voltaire gets home. I just want to make a few... adjustments." Kai gulped and shook his head violently.

"No!"

"Give me Dranzer."

"Never!"

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to take her by force." Instead of going serious while stating this, Boris revealed his madness by smiling happily. He seemed to enjoy watching Kai suffer.

"You're insane!"

"What of it? It means I have no conscience." Boris didn't seem offended. "Which means... I can do this!"

If not for the soundproof walls, the whole street might have heard the pained scream that escaped Kai's lips...

"Hiwatari?" The teacher called. There was a silence. Tyson looked around. "Kai? Kai Hiwatari? Does anyone know where he is? Tyson?"

"Uh..." Tyson looked around. Max, Rei and Hilary shrugged. "No, sorry mi-" The door to the classroom slid open. Kai walked in, wearing a dark hood that concealed his face.

"There you are! You're late, Hiwatari."

"Hn." And there was the confirmation that it was Kai.

Kai started walking towards his seat, but the teacher stopped him. "Kai! Take off that ridiculous hoodie! It is not part of your school uniform." Kai paused, not moving an inch. "Now, Kai!" The teacher instructed. Kai sniffed and put down his bag, reaching for the hem of the material to yank it slowly over his face.

As the material was removed and Kai's face was revealed, the whole class gasped. Even the teacher was shocked. Kai's face was littered with bruises and cuts, sore spots and gashes with dried blood cracking underneath. There were burns all down his muscular arms and most importantly was his eyes.

The usual red, fiery glow was missing. His eyes were a deep, lost violet and glazed over as if he had no idea what was going on. Tyson couldn't help but stare, much like everyone else in the room. Kai continued to his seat, holding his bag and his hoodie in scarred hands. There was a noticeable limp to his walk and Kai's eyes stayed fixed on the ground.

He sat down, not caring for the pain that joined the motion. The teacher shakily continued her form notices, trying not to look at Kai's worn out face. At the end, she signalled Kai should stay behind and she forced everyone out of the room.

"What happened, Kai?" It was one of the only times she had used his first name.

"Nothing."

"Don't try that on with me." the teacher warned. But it was a hollow threat. "What happened to you? Is everything okay at home?"

"Sure." Kai lied. Possibly the biggest lie ever. Nobody else would consider what he was forced to call a home as 'okay'. Nobody normal anyway.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here. And I'm sure your friends are all there for you too."

"Friends? I have no friends. Friendship is unnecessary. And there would be nothing to talk about. I simply fell downstairs."

"Okay. But if this happens again, I will be forced to call your parents."  
>"My parents are dead." Kai lied. <em>Well, <em>he thought. _They might as well be for all they've done. _

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't realise!" The teacher pressed her hand to her mouth. "So who is your guardian?"

"My grandfather."

"Okay. Well..." The teacher said hesitantly. "I should let you go..."

Kai got up and walked out. As soon as he left the classroom, he was mobbed by Tyson, Max, Hilary and Rei, as well as some other fan girls who were mostly here just to skive lessons.

"Dude! What happened to you?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah Kai!" Max joined in. "You look like a reject from world war two!"

"Are you alright?" Rei frowned with worry. "What happened?" The questions bombarded Kai like missiles, only bringing up the night before in shocking high definition. Kai's expression zoned out for a second and the boys went quiet.

"Kai?" Tyson brought Kai out of his reverie.

"Get out my face." Kai scowled and walked off, leaving the others to watch him with confused expressions. At dinner time, Kai had to retreat to the bathroom to escape Tyson and the others mad questioning. He slammed his fists on the sink in frustration.

"If Voltaire won't pull me out, I'll make the school expel me!" he shouted to no one in particular. And with this announcement, he turned all the taps on full and put the plug in. He then unrolled all the toilet paper and jammed it into one toilet, flushing it so the water over flowed. He strode out of the toilets, making sure the video camera saw him leave.

People stared at him and he strode down the corridor, slamming every door he went through. He came to a group of lockers and pounded the metal until a huge dent formed. No teachers dared stop him as he kicked open the sports hall door and went into the equipment store. He shattered shelves, battered cupboards and made sure he broke as many things as possible.

"Woah." Came a voice from behind Kai. "Talk about a rampage." Kai swivelled round to glare at the owner of the voice. "No wonder Voltaire forced us to come." If that comment hadn't startled him, then the face he saw next would. Or rather, faces.

Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian stood in the sports hall, eyebrows raised as they examined the damage around them. "You've sure got a lot of explaining to do!" Tala mused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai fumed.

"Voltaire sent for us. He said you were having trouble making friends."

"No kidding..." Ian smirked. "I bet no one dares!"

"You got that damn right." Kai growled. "And if that's the only reason you're here, you can piss off! I'm not planning on staying at this school for much longer." Kai folded his arms and spat on the floor. "It's a dump!"

"It is now." Tala nodded. "But I'm sure it was fine before you turned up."

"Look, I haven't got time for this. Call my Grandfather and piss off back to Russia."

"Awww. That's not very nice." Bryan smirked. "We only just got here!"

The bell rang for next class. Kai did his signature 'hn' in an irritated manor, before storming to his next lesson. _Saved by the bell. How ironic. _He thought, almost breaking down the door as he passed through it.

"Does he know how to open a door _properly_?" Bryan smirked as they followed him.

"Nope." Tala shook his head. "Not when he's in this mood."

"Kai!" Tyson spotted Kai and ran after him. Once he caught up, Tyson put the hand on his shoulder. Kai turned around and whacked it away. Tyson grabbed Kai's wrist. Kai winced in pain as Tyson accidentally gripped one of his worst burns. He dropped down onto his knees and Tyson let go, stunned. His wrist now free, Kai grasped it tightly in pain.

"Kai?" Tyson bent down. "Are you... okay?"

"No I'm not!...Frikin'...hell..." Kai squeezed his eyes shut and then stood up.  
>"What is that mark?" Tyson asked. Kai turned to walk away. "Kai!"Tyson span Kai round and held Kai's arm. "It's a... burn!" Tyson gasped. Kai didn't struggle to avoid more pain in his arm. "Kai! What happened to you?"<p>

"I'm guessing... Boris?" Tala finally joined in the conversation. Kai scowled. Tyson released his grip and looked at Bryan, Spencer, Ian and Tala.

"Where did you come from?" He asked. Kai to the opportunity to bolt. "Hey Kai! I'm not done with you!"

"Leave him." Tala advised. "He's pretty messed up right now."

"Well, I can see that!" Tyson scoffed.

"But do you know _why_?"

"Course I don't! Kai refuses to say anything to anyone!"

"Tut tut tut." Ian shook his head. "You really are thick."

"Hey!" Tyson complained. "Don't mock me!"

"Don't you realise?" Tala snapped. "Can't you figure out who did this to Kai?"

"W-who?"

"Yeah! Who!... It was Voltaire!"

"Voltaire? You mean his granddad?"

"Not directly." Ian cut in. "Boris."

"Boris? This is confusing." Tyson complained.

"All his life, Kai has been Voltaire's little prototype. A test subject. The start of his 'next generation of bladers'. But Kai never agreed to it- to start with."

"To start with?"

"Yeah. Kai always put up a fight to start with. That's when Boris _broke _him."

"Broke? What do you mean?" Tyson's eyes widened. Bryan elbowed Tala.

"Sorry. I've said to much. But next time, think before you speak." The boys walked off, leaving a confused Tyson to frown in surprise.


End file.
